


Machiavellian Heart

by Galaxy56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Confusion, F/M, Mystery, Torment, Violence, angry, confused, scared, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy56/pseuds/Galaxy56
Summary: Rey just wants to be a normal teenager who goes to school, hangs out with friends, etc. Everything in life goes smooth until her parents get a divorce and her dad remarries a lady named Leia who has a weird son named Ben. Ben, a master of manipulation is ready to mess with Rey's mind in anyway he can in order to get her to love him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and felt like posting it. It's not too interesting in the first few chapters, but it gets good the further along we get. Hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

“Of course I feel sour toward him mom, you two get divorced and next thing I know he’s already dating and now he wants to move out. I was fine with the whole living together situation, but now he wants to move in with someone else?”

Rey and her mother were driving home from school, earlier in the car ride her mother explained how her father was moving out of the house, they’ve been divorced for about 6 months and he was already dating behind their backs apparently. Now he wanted to move in with this lady Rey never even met.

“Rey, our marriage didn’t work out doesn’t mean your father doesn’t have a right to date anyone else. Personally, I’m done with marriage, but he can do whatever he wants.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“No, he doesn’t get to do this to me, you don’t understand mom, when he moves out so do I. It’s a custody battle just waiting to happen.”

“Rey sweetie, everything will be okay, will figure it out.”

“I’m not living with him and…”

Oh she wanted to throw up just saying it.

“…and a freakin step mother, you’re my mom, why do I need another person in my life? Everyone knows all step moms are bitches.”

Rey’s mother tilted her head.

“One you’re being very dramatic, and two watch your language. If you have a problem you’ll have to talk to him, but he’s trying to move out right now and we already agreed to having you weekly.” 

“Oh so you knew he was moving out in advance? Didn’t tell me anything, decided to tell me the day he was moving out that I have to switch between your house and his house weekly this is complete and utter bullshit. In a second I’m just gonna stay with the Tico’s because everyone has to keep secrets.”

Rey was not being a drama queen, it wasn’t her fault her parents just decide to tell her things at the last minute, which put her in panic mode.

“You know what mom I’m sorry this wasn’t your fault, I’m just panicked and I just need time to think.”

“It’s okay sweetie I know this can be hard.”

The rest of the car ride was silent. As they drove toward their house she noticed a bunch of boxes in the back of her father's truck. They pulled up the driveway, Rey grabbed her backpack and ran into the house. As she was walking to the stairs she bumped into her father who was holding a bunch of boxes. 

“I’m not living with you, I’m staying here and if you want to have a daughter just have another one with your new girlfriend.”

“Rey, come on your being….”

Rey plugged her ears, and ran upstairs she slammed her door shut, locked the door, opened her laptop, got her headphones and started blasting music. She had homework to do she didn’t have time for everyone's problems. She had an essay to write as she wrote it she started calming down. Her blood was boiling, she felt betrayed more than anything. After a few minutes her door popped open. Her father got the key to open the room, he did not look happy. She rolled her eyes as he spoke, making sure to look toward the computer. 

“I can’t hear you, I have more important things to be doing, like my essay, so I’d appreciate it if you’d leave.”

Her father pushed the headphones off her head.

“You need to stop this now Rey, and when I say that I mean it!”

Rey paused her music.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone? I don’t want to live with you, so just leave and take me to lunch every 6 months. If you want a new life go live it I am giving you an opportunity out of this, we’ve never been close dad. I’m not planning on it now, I will always be closer to mom, so like I said just leave the two of us alone and live your own life.”

He looked angry.

“You are my daughter, I don’t care how close we’ve been, you will live with me every other week, you will meet your step mother, and you will be nice to her and her son.”

Rey’s heart dropped, a son? Now she had a step brother, screw this! Screw it all! 

“No way, how old is this son? Oh wait I meant my replacement.”

Her father crossed his arms.

“You're being ridiculous I can’t believe this you're almost an adult. Rey you're 17 not 5. His name is Ben, he’s 26 and you're gonna be nice to him. Next week I’ll pick you up from here and I’d like to see an attitude change for your sake.”

He left the room slamming the door. She couldn’t hold it anymore the tears started coming. She started sobbing, sad tears, not angry. Her mother came up eventually.

“Aww don’t cry sweetie, change isn’t always fun, but won’t you like a change of pace to life? For 17 years you’ve lived here, maybe switching off will give you new experiences and you can make new friends.”

She didn’t like change, she didn’t want anything to change, but rational Rey was starting to replace angry Rey.

“Yeah you’re right, I’m just gonna miss you, I don’t want to be separated from you.”

“And you won’t I’ll be a phone call away, and I get you every other week. Now, next week on Saturday when your father picks you up I need you to be friendly to your new step mother and her son, because I know my Rey is a sweet girl. Don’t do it for your dad do it for me, now I’ll let you get your homework done, dinner will be ready soon okay?”

Rey nodded, why was her mother always so calm and nice?

“Yeah mom, thank you I love you.”

“I love you too.”

But seriously who starts dating someone, moves in with them without her meeting them first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little more set up.

The week passed by quicker than Rey wanted it to, Saturday was gonna be complete torture. She complained to all her friends who thought what her dad was doing was horrible as well. Her father didn’t bother texting her instead he texted her mother. She needed to be ready to go out to dinner by 5:00. Rey’s mom made her dress nice. As she was waiting for her father at the kitchen table Rey felt sad. She didn’t want to leave her mom, all alone for the entire week. Her father had a new family, her mom had nobody. Rey had a suitcase full of some of her stuff, so she’d have clothing in her “new home”.

“Let's say goodbye now, so you can just hop into your fathers car.”

Rey stood up to hug her mother.

“Mom I’ll miss you.”

“It’s okay sweetie just a week, call me when you get home from school, enjoy yourself and don’t worry about me, I’m okay.”

“Yes mom I know, I just don’t want to go.” 

They talked for a while until they heard the doorbell. Rey grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. Her father was standing there with a straight face, he grabbed her suitcase, Rey jumped into the front of the truck, while he put the suitcase in the back. Once he entered he said nothing Rey crossed her arms. Yeah, he had nothing to say to her, she didn’t either. 

“How was your week?”

“Fine. And you?”

“Good, I got your room almost set up, the house is close to the school walkable distance, its big you’ll like it, Ben’s been helping us adjust.”

“Cool.”

Not cool, his new son was helping them adjust. Whatever, she was trying for her mom, but it was difficult. 

“Where are we eating?”

“Just Italian, close to the house were meeting them at the restaurant.”

“Cool.”

“Is that what you kids say now? cool? Because to me it sounds rather disrespectful and insincere.”

“Sorry, must be a habit I picked up from Poe.”

He didn’t say anything, he turned on the radio, Rey looked out the window, until they reached the restaurant. Rey stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant with her father. Her step mother and brother were already seated. Her new stepmother was kind looking, she had a beautiful smile, her son on the other hand was a different case. He had long dark hair, broad shoulders, tall, intimidating, and dark brown eyes. Her step mother introduced herself first.

“Oh hello Rey, my name is Leia Organa your father talks about you so much, you’re very beautiful.”

Rey put on a fake smile.

“Thank…you.”

Next was Ben, he seemed nervous? Why did he seem nervous? 

“My name is Ben, it's nice to meet you.”

They all sat down, this was stupid this would never be her new family. As they sat down her father and Leia started talking, Ben tried to stir up conversation.

“What grade are you in?”

“I’m a junior.”

“Oh very nice next year will be very easy for you then?”

“Should be.”

Rey’s father turned to her.

“Leia and I have come up with some rules for the household okay?”

Oh now rules, mom and him never had rules she knew what she was supposed to do, she wasn’t a bad child.

“One no boys.”

“No way, Finn and Poe are my friends. Since when have you been worried about boys?”

“Rey, these are our rules and you will follow them, your curfew will be 10:00.”

What the hell? She usually went out until at least 11:00, her father was being a total ass. 

“three you have chores.”

She couldn’t help but notice a little smirk on Ben’s face, what was his problem? She wasn’t gonna even see him ever, she’d be with her friends all the time now. Leia stayed quiet, she was gonna pretend to be her mother now? No way.

“Who chose that I have to stay with you half the time anyway? I’m 17 I get to choose who I want to stay with. You didn’t even ask once what I wanted, I don’t even know why you want me. Why won’t you just let me stay with mom?”

Now he looked pissed again.

"I thought I told you to behave, you’re embarrassing yourself in front of your new family. Is that what you want?"

Rey frowned and looked down at the table, she remembered what her mom said.

"No."

"Then you owe both of them an apology for behaving like this." 

She looked up, tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." 

Leia gave her an understanding smile. Ben gave her an evil smirk. 

"Good, now I expect you to be an active participant of this family." 

Active participant? What was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah."

She wasn’t angry, just upset, her father treated her poorly, he just couldn’t see through her eyes. He needed to put himself in her shoes. The waitress came, they all ordered their meals.

Ben asked. “So do you do any sports?”

“Umm, I like soccer.”

“I played football in high school.”

“Yeah, bet your were good, if you’d excuse me I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, sure.”

When she got up her father grabbed her arm.

“I’m just going to the bathroom dad.”

He let go she basically ran to the bathroom. As she entered the stall she took a deep breath and pulled out her phone to call Rose.

Rose answered quickly.

“Rey? I thought you were supposed to be at dinner.”

“I am and my dad is acting like a total ass, Ben is evil he keeps staring at me and smirking. The only nice one is Ben’s mother Leia. Can I stay at your house tonight? I think I’m gonna just ask to sleep over your house.”

“I’m sorry Rey, of course you can come to my house just let me know about a half an hour in advance, you are always welcome to stay with me.”

Rey sighed in relief.

“Thank you Rose, I just have to get through dinner.”

“You’ll be fine girl, just ignore your dad, I have to walk the dog I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks again Rose."

Rey hung up the phone. She walked out of the stall and fixed her hair. She took a deep breath before walking out and back to her seat. When she got there the food was out.

Leia asked. "So are you thinking about college?"

"No I am more worried about the SAT in April, but it's still only September so I'm not too worried." 

"It's good not to stress yourself out."

"Yeah."

Everything was so awkward all she wanted to do was snuggle up and watch Netflix at real home. Dinner ended not soon after, Ben offered to drive her to her "new home" she refused and hopped in the car with her father.

He seemed mad toward her, so she stayed quiet. The home was close to her school and it was huge, almost like a mansion. When they parked she grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it into the giant house. They entered through the front door, which connected straight to the family room, which had a giant TV. 

There was a spiral staircase next to the family room behind the staircase was a nice kitchen and dining room. Her father showed her upstairs a few doors down to her room. Her room was nice looking. There was no bed just a dresser and a closet. No bathroom connected to her room. 

"You'll have to sleep on the floor your bed will come in around Wednesday." 

"Umm okay." 

"You can unpack your stuff, I'll be downstairs." 

Rey nodded, he left and she started unpacking her things. They knew they were moving in together and didn't bother getting her a bed a little more in advance? She was so uncomfortable she changed into her pajamas.

Once she was done changing suddenly a deep voice said. 

"Glad you’re getting settled, I'm staying in the room next to you here on the left, this used to be my room it's a shame they didn't keep my bed." 

Rey turned to Ben.

"I thought you had an apartment of your own."

"Just moved out about a month ago, my mother wanted me to move back in." 

"My dad wants you more than me, that's for sure."

Ben walked closer as Rey unloaded her clothing.

"Don't worry, he'll get sick of me and then I'll live with my mother forever.”

"No he won't, you’re his daughter, his only daughter, he helped raise you."

Yeah and he was a horrible father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.

As Rey was finishing up with her clothing Ben stayed quiet and just stared at her. To her relief her phone started ringing.

It was Rose.

"Hey Rose sorry I didn't get back to you."

"It's okay just wondering if you know if you're coming over?"

"Still need to ask my father, I'm unpacking now, here I'll ask him now."

Rey walked passed Ben and through the doorway, down the hall, and down the grand staircase to find her father lounging out on the huge sofa.

"Dad, I don't have a bed could I please stay with Rose tonight? Her mom said it’s okay." 

"No your bed won't be here until Wednesday, you can't stay there every night." 

Rey turned around she wasn't gonna argue.

"Sorry Rose, he said no, can't wait to see you on Monday. Tomorrow I should still be on for the movies."

"Okay sounds good bye."

As she turned around she noticed Ben followed her out. He was like a dog following her around everywhere.

She ran upstairs to her room, she finished unpacking with Ben hovering over her. 

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an anesthesiologist." 

"Cool."

He wouldn't leave her room. He just stared even when she was done unpacking and opened her laptop.

"Don't worry Ben I won't be too much of a bother every other week I'm with my mom. Then when I'm here I'll try to go out with my friends more often, I'm just gonna watch some Netflix and head off to bed." 

He finally got the hint.

"Alright, like I said if you need anything I'm just to the right of you." 

He left the room Rey opened the package to the new comforters Leia got her and laid them on the ground. She wasn't offered to sleep anywhere else, so she opened her laptop, and snuggled up. Eventually, she fell asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning and thinking about the week. 

———

Rey woke up the following morning, her back was sore. She just didn’t understand why her father didn’t even offer for her to sleep on the couch. He just didn’t care about her, maybe he liked seeing her suffer. She got up slowly, her back hurting the entire time. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

She opened her door and walked into the hallway to try and find the bathroom. Her father never gave her a proper tour. All she saw was the family room, kitchen, dining room and her own room. They came back from dinner kind of late, but a normal person would have showed her what her home looks like. 

The house was quiet even though it was 10:00 am. She knew the door to her right was Ben’s so she went across the hall and opened that door. Luckily it was a bathroom, she quickly entered and locked it. She relieved herself and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she went back to her room to get dressed and check her phone. 

She had a few texts from the group message with Finn, Poe, Kaydel, Jessika and Rose. She opened it.

Kaydel: We’re meeting at Rey’s house at 12:00 right?

Rose: Remember she’s not at her house, she’s with her dad, let's just meet at the park?

Poe: Why can’t we go to Rey’s new house? Her dad still being a dick?

Finn: I’m okay with just going to the park.

Kaydel: Yeah lets just do the park.

Jessika: Fine by me.

Poe: Rey? Are you here?

Rey rolled her eyes, Poe was always the one to question.

Rey: I’ll tell you later about everything, just meet at the park at 1:00, Poe’s driving I bet we could all squeeze in one car?

They all agreed to her relief. She then got dressed and headed downstairs, maybe she’d miss breakfast, she was going to lunch with her friends later. As she went down the stairs she decided to check out the kitchen. Her father, Leia and Ben were already eating pancakes and hash browns. Rey awkwardly sat down in the empty chair next to Ben.

Ben looked at her. “Good morning Rey, how’d you sleep?”

“Good.”

Leia gave her a smile. “Sorry about the whole floor situation, I told your father to order it last week, but you know how he never listens.”

Her dad laughed. “Rey’s fine she’s easy to get along with...usually.”

Thanks for speaking for me she thought. He was right she was really easy to get along with, and very easy going.

Ben fake laughed. “Mr. Kenobi, I can help you today with anything.”

What a kiss up. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to remind you dad that I am going out with my friends, were just going to lunch then the movies.”

“Why am I only knowing about this right now?”

“I told you yesterday in the car, maybe you didn’t hear me?”

She lied. He waved her off. 

“Yeah sure have fun, just come home before 10:00 like we discussed.”

He seemed like he was actually in a good mood, Leia was quiet. Ben on the other hand didn’t look very happy. 

“I was really hoping to take Rey shopping for clothing, maybe a toothbrush, so she doesn’t have to keep packing all her stuff.”

Before her dad could speak, Rey spoke.

“Thank you Ben, but my friends are counting on me, maybe tomorrow?”

Ben nodded. Maybe Rey would leave early just to get away. It was 11:30 and would take about 10 minutes to walk there. Rey stood up to leave.

“Well, I better get going, we’re meeting up soon.”

Ben was the first to get up and offer. 

“I’ll drive you.”

“Oh no, that's okay, it looks nice outside.”

“I insist lets go.”

He basically pushed her to the front door. She hesitantly walked into his car, which was small and sporty. He made her feel uneasy and intimidated. Once she entered he quickly started his car. 

“Where are we going?”

“Were meeting at the park near the school.”

He put the car in reverse and they drove off away from the house.

“You’re just going to lunch and then the movies right sweetheart? No boys right?”

She cringed at the name sweetheart, why was it his business anyway she hadn't even known him for a day. 

“Yeah and I have friends who are guys you know, I’m not just gonna be like hey I can’t be your friend because you’re a boy.”

“But your dad…”

“I don’t think you understand Ben, I couldn’t care less about his dumb rules, he’s never been this strict, he’s just pretending to be all powerful.”

“You’re my sister now, which means I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Rey huffed in annoyance. 

“Me hanging out with my friends is gonna get me hurt? I’m old enough to handle myself thank you very much. You’re not my brother, you’re not my family. I don’t even know you, I don’t even know Leia. Heck, I barely know my father. I only saw him in the morning for like 5 minutes every single day of my life. Then on the weekends for a few hours. That’s why I’d appreciate if you 3 would leave me the hell alone.”

“Your stuck with us now sweetheart, your father isn’t giving you up especially on my watch.”

That kind of creeped Rey out, she ignored it maybe he was just angry she was being kind of mean. As she was thinking they reached the park, Rey exited the car and to her surprise so did Ben. Nobody was there yet, so she decided to just wait on the swing, the park was empty because it was a gloomy day. Ben sat next to her.

“What time are you meeting?”

“Soon, you can leave like I said I’m fine.”

“And Rose is usually early?”

Her heart dropped, she was caught off guard by his comment, how does he even know who Rose is? She looked away, why didn’t he ever leave? It was time to go he was freaking her out. He seemed unfazed by his comment, or her reaction.

“Then there’s Poe, the man who wants you, but you ignore it, so he goes after Kaydel, let's not mention Rose and Finn really hitting it off lately.”

Rey felt butterflies in her stomach, was he stalking her? Suddenly he started laughing. 

“You talk in your sleep sweetheart, I could hear you from my room all night.”

Suddenly her heart calmed down. She never talked in her sleep, no one ever complained at a sleepover or anything, maybe because she was nervous? Her face turned bright red from embarrassment. 

“Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, I’d just recommend staying away from Poe Dameron, otherwise I’ll have to tell your father.”

"We're just friends Ben."

As she said it Rose's sister Paige dropped her off. Rose walked toward Rey confused.

Ben got off the swing and reached his hand out.

"Names Benjamin Solo, nice to meet you. I'm Rey's new brother."

Rose awkwardly smiled.

"Rose Tico."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Rose, I'll be heading off now. Rey don't forget 10:00 and Dameron. If you need a ride call me." 

"I don't have your phone number." 

"Don't worry I put it in your phone." 

Before she could question how he got into her phone he was gone. She turned to Rose who was now laughing hysterically.

"What's his problem? He's a strange man."

"Yeah and I have to live with him, I barely know the man and I don't even know how he got into my phone. He's been saying weird things all day."

"Well, you can stay with me anytime. Why isn't he leaving the parking lot?"

Rey shrugged.

"Because he won't leave me alone ever since I got to his house he's been following me around and has been acting more like my father than my father himself."

"Just keep your eyes opened with him he's giving me a weird vibe." 

Rose remarked with her eyes squinted.

"Same."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again trying to get through these intro chapters and into the good stuff.

Kaydel, Finn, Poe, and Jessika came soon after together, Poe already picked them up. Finn was in the front seat, Rey, Rose, Jessika and Kaydel squeezed into the back. As they pulled away she noticed Ben watching her he lipped something as they pulled away.

Poe screamed “So do you have an explanation Rey?”

“I already told you Poe, my dad's being an ass. He gave me a bunch of new rules. I can’t stay out passed 10:00, I can’t have boys over. I don’t really care though I’m not listening to him. Then there’s Ben, he’s weird.”

Rey could tell Finn and Poe felt offended.

“Poe and Finn just because you are boys doesn’t mean that your not my friends, I will never not be your friends because your boys, my dads just trying to be strict.”

She did have a fun day with them like she always did. They really helped her keep her mind off of everything bad that has happened recently. They decided to hang at Rose's house for a little after the movie. Poe dropped her off back at her house at 10:30. It wasn't that late she just lost track of time. 

Plus, she went with Poe to drop everyone off at their house. Poe parked his car and walked Rey up to her house she begged him scared of her fathers reaction.

Rey hesitantly rang the door bell. To her surprise Ben opened the door, he frowned when he saw her.

"It's 10:34."

"And?"

Poe interrupted. "10:00 is a bit early Ben."

"Is it now Poe? You’re not her family, it's not any of your business."

Rey crossed her arms. "Neither are you Ben!"

Ben shook his head, Poe looked like he was about to explode. Before either got too upset Rey stepped in.

"Thank you Poe for walking me up, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed him on the cheek, which threw him off guard completely.

"Ah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned around and walked away. Rey could've swore Ben's eye was twitching. Rey stepped into the house smiling, Poe was a nice guy. Ben trailed behind her like he always did. Rey's father was watching TV with Leia on the couch.

"Mr. Kenobi, it's past Rey's curfew she just showed up."

Her father paused the TV and turned toward her.

"Rey why aren't you following our rules?"

"New house, I couldn't find it." She lied.

"Yeah, it was only 30 minutes, just don't do it again and have a good night."

"Good night dad and Leia."

"Night sweetie."

Rey walked upstairs Ben followed her all the way to her room. He locked the door and clenched his teeth angry.

"You think daddy lets you off easy? Well, guess what daddy owns you and I own him." 

"You're out of your mind get out of my room."

"This used to be my room, this is now our room."

That was a way of putting it.

"Then you sleep here and I'll sleep in your room, you're so hard to get along with. I'm 17 not 77 I like going out with my friends. What's the big deal?" 

He inched closer to her.

"Because, you are making poor decisions"

"By what? Hanging out with my friends. You're crazy and impossible to please. Now could you please leave the room, I have school tomorrow which means I have to wake up early and I have to walk."

He just sat there and stared, Rey gathered up her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change making sure to lock it. She brushed her teeth, and did feel tired movies always made her tired.

When she walked back into her room Ben was still there. 

"Ben please get out of the room I'm trying to go to sleep."

He looked angry. 

"Have a goodnight sweetheart, try to not talk in your sleep otherwise I'll know all your secrets."

He shut off the light and slammed the door shut. She couldn't live like this. Sleeping on the floor, always on edge, Ben following her everywhere and him yelling at her. All she had to say was she was excited to be with her mother next week. She fell asleep watching Netflix on her computer.

Her phone alarm woke her up in the morning for school. She quickly shut it off hoping she didn't wake Ben up. She got ready very quickly hoping to avoid contact with anyone. Thankfully, nobody was up, she grabbed a Pop-tart to go. She ate it on the walk to school, which was pretty short. She got to school exactly on time for the first bell. The day was normal, she had class, then after school she had soccer practice. She was the only one in the friend group who played soccer.

Rose would usually watch practice, she just liked watching for some reason. They stopped at the locker room for Rey to change into her uniform. As they were walking to the soccer field Rose asked.

"You didn't talk about Ben."

"He's been saying weird things, I barely see my dad and Leia. They're quiet they like sitting on the couch watching TV. My dad gave a tour of the house, that's about it I don't even have a bed. Ben said my dad owns me and he owns my dad something crazy like that."

"Rey I don't know about him."

"I know Rose what can I do? He said I was talking in my sleep when do I ever?"

"He's an absolute nut Rey. What is he 30? And he lives with his mom!" 

Rey nodded in agreement there wasn't anything she could do but she was happy Rose was looking out for her.

"Just let me know if he does anything too weird okay?"

"Yeah."

They walked to the field, Rose went to the bleachers. Practice wasn't bad they had a game on Friday, so the couch was being extra tough. Rey was pretty good at soccer. She was on the varsity team since freshman year. The other girls gave her some crap for being a lower class man and even this year for being a Junior even though a few other girls on the team were Juniors.

Rose was always there, the other girls weren't mean they were Rey's friends, just not as close as Rose and Rey. Them two were inseparable. Once practice was over they walked back to the locker room with the team to get undressed. One girl named Jamie was complaining about the color of their jerseys.

"Girls think about it, this color blue is not the right tone. Our school color is a darker blue they did a terrible job."

Rey laughed, she was being so ridiculous.

"We wear our home jerseys tomorrow, so it doesn't matter. Plus, couch promised new away jerseys."

Megan agreed.

"Yeah Jamie she's got a point, but you're also right about the color. Tomorrow when we play the Eagles they're gonna look terrible also their colors are brown and red. How does that even match?" 

Jasmine agreed.

"Yeah then again how are the Knights blue?” 

Rey nodded, while grabbing her stuff and walking out the locker room with Rose.

"See you guys tomorrow we better beat the Eagles.”

Once they left they stopped on the field to discuss their next plans.

"Do you want to come over to my house and do some homework?" 

Rose asked.

"I don't see why I can't, my dad's been busy with work and Leia, so I don't think he cares what I do."

They walked to Rose's car as Rey entered the car she heard a loud honk from behind her. She turned her head to find Ben in his sports car. He opened the window.

Rey stomped over to him.

"Can I help you?"

"We're going shopping." 

"I'm actually gonna go to the Tico’s to do homework I'll walk home before 11:00 pm.”

She ran to Rose’s car and they quickly pulled away giggling. Ben was such a pain, she didn’t have to listen to him he wasn’t her father. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she pulled out her phone. Her phone said “Bennie” was calling she rolled her eyes somehow he got into her phone not that she really cared there were no secrets in it. She answered it.

“Hello this is Rey.”

“Get out of the car and come here.”

“Gotta do my homework you are not my parent you are not in charge of me, so stop acting like you are.”

She clicked him, now he put her in a bad mood. 

“He’s driving me crazy Rose I can’t take it, I don’t understand why he cares so much about what I am doing he’s a grown adult who has a job and I barely know him. I don’t even know the hours he works his job, heck I don’t even know his favorite color.”

Rose kept her eyes on the road. 

“I don’t know, but if I were you I’d call your mom and let her know about him and how he makes you feel uncomfortable and then maybe your mom could talk to your dad and he might let you stay with your mom? Or maybe your dad will talk to Ben and then he’ll leave you alone.”

Rey huffed.

“I don’t want my dad talking to Ben that sounds like a disaster lets just keep this in the friend group. I’m not telling my mom or dad, but I will keep you updated okay? Unless something goes super wrong I will tell my mother.”

“Okay good you shouldn’t have to live on pins and needles because of Ben.”

“I’m just gonna enjoy my night with you, because living with him is hell. I cannot wait until next week when I get to be with my mom it’s gonna be amazing.” 

Rose agreed and they drove to her house where they started doing their homework. She was so stressed out it was ridiculous. She did find it easier to get things done at Rose’s house. At around 9:00 after Rose’s parents let her eat dinner with them she started walking home. It was pitch dark out, Rose’s parents went out, so they couldn’t drive her and the car Rose and Paige share wasn’t available, because Paige went out with her friends. The point is she had to walk home from Rose’s house, which wasn’t the worst thing, but she knew her father would be mad so she’d just have to tell him that Rose dropped her off or something. 

She walked with her heavy backpack filled with textbooks. Rose told her to wait for her parents to get home, but Rey refused it was no big deal just a 20 minute walk to her new house. As she was approaching the house she saw Ben sitting on the porch watching her. It was dark out, so it was hard to see if he was looking at her, but given who he was he probably was. She awkwardly made her way to the front door and as she got a closer look she could see Ben lounging and indeed staring at her. She ignored him and attempted opening the front door. Right when she was about to click the doorbell Ben spoke. 

“Why don’t you sit down?”

“Actually, I’m gonna go to bed, I am tired and I have to get up tomorrow for school early.”

“It’s early right now only 9:30, I’m sure you can sit down and talk to your brother.”

She rang the doorbell with no further hesitation.

“You are not my brother, I’m sorry if I’ve come off as a little rude Ben, so if that’s the reason your doing what you’re doing I’m sorry.”

He nodded, while smirking.

“They’re not home they went to the movies. I just figured maybe you wanted to talk here, feel the cool breeze, and get to know each other.”

“No thank you, I just want to relax and watch some Netflix.”

“I’m not letting you in until we talk.”

She sat down next to him on the couch on the porch.

“Then talk Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a serious talk?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a day I've been busy as hell.

He sat there for about 2 minutes saying nothing.

“Rey, you’re a stubborn girl that’s why I like you so much, I admire it.”

Rey looked at him now noticing how big he was, his large frame kind of intimidating her. She shyly scooted away from him.

“Thank you?”

“No, seriously Rey, I admire you, and your ability to voice your opinion, you know what you want.”

“Okay?”

“I’m not sure if my words have tricked you, but I thought I’ve made myself very, very clear when I told you to listen to me. I’m telling you…”

He shook his head.

“....No, I am warning you to start listening to me, because if not It’ll make both our lives a lot more complicated. You don’t want that do you?”

Rey shook her head in confusion.

“Ben, I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about. Is this about me being your step sister or something? I know that I have in some way invaded your territory, and sometimes I am hard to get along with, but that’s all you had to say. There is no need for threatening or anything like that. I want to get along with you, because we are stuck with each other whether we like it or not.”

He huffed in annoyance.

“It’s okay soon enough you’ll get this…”

He opened his phone to check the time before shoving it back in his pocket.

“Alright, it is a school night you better head off to bed.”

He stood up and unlocked the front door, while Rey watched kind of in shock. Why was he so weird? She eventually stood up and went inside he disappeared by the time she got inside. She walked upstairs to her room and got changed in her pajamas debating what the hell was wrong with Ben the entire time. She brushed her teeth and laid down on the floor starting up Netflix. The house was completely quiet if she didn’t know any better she’d think that she was home alone. Just as she finished her episode she decided to change to shorts, because she was hot.

She took off her pants and just as she did it Ben walked in without even knocking. He was unaffected by her changing and instead made eye contact. 

“Get out of my room! I’m changing!”

He smirked again. 

“I just wanted to come in here and ask if you want anything for dessert.”

She quickly changed into the shorts now embarrassed he didn’t see anything did he? She had underwear on, but still.

“You have to knock Ben, I was getting dressed.”

She screamed at him, but he still kept his cool. 

“You want dessert or not?”

She shook her head.

“No, now get out.”

He turned to the door she heard him mumble spoiled brat before he left the room. What the fuck was his problem all the time? She fell asleep more agitated than she’d been in a very long time. 

\-------

The days flew by pretty slow Ben was working for a big portion of those days and she did her own thing for the most part. Her phone alarm woke her up, and she didn’t even consider going down for breakfast she was going to get dressed then get the hell out of the house. She didn’t even want to see Ben for the entire day. 

That’s exactly what she did she got dressed and stormed out of the house without even checking if anyone was eating breakfast she was in no mood to be stopped by anyone. She ended up getting to school pretty early and used that time to study for a few upcoming tests and do some homework. Once school started, she went to all her classes, which she had with Rose. they were able to match their schedules completely. 

Lunch wasn’t too interesting Poe went on about how good he is at football. Right after school Rey and Rose went to the locker room, because she had a game.

“Today moved pretty fast, do you know when our essay is due?”

Rey shrugged.

“I think Monday, but I am pretty sure she sent an email telling us when it’s due.”

They walked to the field together, which was already filled with other students and family members who were excited to watch them compete. It was one of the biggest games of the year. Her teammates were already on the field talking, while stretching. Rey joined her team, while Rose joined Finn and Poe who were in the stands. 

“Big turn out.”

Jasmine commented. Rey nodded, while looking at all the people around her on the bleachers.

“Yeah, I guess so, a big game.”

Eventually, their coach rounded them up and gave them their pregame pep talk. The game started soon after Rey was benched for the first few minutes of the game, but when she came out to play she was having a pretty good night. She found when she was stressed out for some reason she did better, probably some crazy psychological reasoning for it. 

The position she played was right forward, and she was good at it. The other team was very aggressive they pushed a lot more than they should have and the referees overlooked a lot of penalties. Still, Rey was able to score within the first 40 minutes of the 80 minute game.

She was the only one to score, so her team praised her the entire half time where they got a 10 minutes break. 

“Good going, you should’ve seen the tall blonde girl she was shook.”

Jamie said, she was excited, Rey was also she loved the sport and she loved scoring goals. When it was time to start playing again the other team scored, which tied the game and put all of Rey’s teammates in a more serious mood. None of the had scored until the very last minute literally Rey had the opportunity. When she got the goal everyone cheered as she got back into her position for the opposing team to kick off.

They ended up winning the game and Rey got more praise from her teammates. Eventually, they made their way to the locker room all the girls changed, but Rey didn’t she’d do it at home, because she needed a nice shower anyway there was no point into changing into regular clothing just to get it dirty. 

When she exited the locker room she found her mom patiently waiting. Rey’s heart dropped when she saw her mom for some reason, regardless she was happy to see her, she ran into her mom’s embrace. She was so happy to see her and she also had no idea that her mom had come at all.

“I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I had work off, you did so good sweetie, I know I should’ve texted you saying I was coming, but I figured you didn’t have your phone on you.”

Rey smiled letting go of her mom.

“Thank you it all wasn’t me though the other girls assisted.”

Her mom seemed happy, but Rey knew her mom felt lonely living alone in their home.

“I can’t wait to come home Monday.”

Her mom nodded.

“Me too, I want to take you to that new restaurant they just opened for lunch maybe next weekend?”

Rey nodded she’d love that.

“Yeah, that sounds good and we can watch a movie one night during the week.”

“So, how is everything going with the new home? You adjusting well? Is Ben nice?”

Her mom already was sad, she didn’t want to make her sadder by saying she was unhappy.

“Yeah, everything is good, I have my own room, Leia is nice, I’m adjusting great and Ben is…”

There literally wasn’t anything positive she could say about him.

“....Ben is interesting and talkative.”

Her mom gave her a sad smile.

“That’s good, I’m very happy that you’re adjusting well I was worried that you wouldn’t, so that for sure takes a lot off of my shoulders.”

Yeah, Rey could never tell her mom she was unhappy it would ruin her. Just as they were talking Rey’s heart sank when she saw Ben approaching them. She looked over her mom’s shoulder and he was storming over to them like a monster. When he finally approached he tapped her mom’s shoulder, which startled her mom. She looked confused looking up at Ben.

“Hi, my name is Ben Solo, you must be the mother of Rey.”

Her mom smiled.

“Oh hi, it’s nice to meet you, you can call me Christina.”

He nodded, he was acting strange the same way he acted in front of her father like a little kiss up.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey has said the best things about you. Anyway ...”

He looked to Rey.

“...congratulations on all those goals you’re really good maybe sometime you could teach me some of those tricks, I was thinking of joining the soccer team at the recreation center.”

Yeah right. 

“Yeah Rey, maybe you could play soccer with him.”

Her mom was excited to see Ben was nice. This sucked he was a little liar, how could no one see past how crazy he really was? It’s because he acted so normal up front, but behind their backs it was almost like he didn’t know how to act normal. 

“I forgot what career Mike said you’re in.”

Her mom said.

“Oh, I am an anesthesiologist at the Medical Center just up the street.”

“The hospital?”

Her mom asked.

“Yeah the hospital.”

“Wow! You seem young to be a doctor.”

He laughed.

“I get that a lot I just started as a resident I graduated high school early and college.”

Her mom nodded a look of impressiveness on her face.

“Wow, that’s great good for you.”

He nodded.

“Well, I was gonna take Rey to get some ice cream to celebrate, and you are welcome to join.”

She shook her head.

“No, no you two have fun.”

He smiled.

“Oh we will Rey’s a lot of fun to be around.”

Her mom gave Rey a hug and waved to Ben before leaving. Rey just stood there shocked how did he manipulate her like that? She thought he was sweet, hardworking and a good influence. Her mom could read people well also, so this really came to her as a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting to the good parts!


End file.
